


Soft

by NerdChild644461217



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdChild644461217/pseuds/NerdChild644461217
Summary: He'd always liked her hair. It had been one of the first things he'd noticed about her, and 10 years after meeting her, he still loved it.
Relationships: Aang & Katara (Avatar), Aang/Katara (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is not my favorite out of my works for this week. It's by far the shortest of the eight, and after spending over two weeks tinkering with it, this was the best I could get out of it. To quote 'Great Celebrity Bake Off'; "Started baking, had a breakdown... bon appetit."

He always liked her hair. When he’d first opened his eyes out of the iceberg, the first thing he’d noticed was her eyes. This piercing blue that reminded him of oceans and sky. But then, he’d noticed her hair. Granted, he’d only noticed it because he’d never seen such a hairstyle, but he noticed it anyway. The first time he saw it down, he know he stared for longer than necessary. He wanted to... touch it? Which was a weird instinct, because at the time he hadn’t known her that long. But it looked fluffy and long and…

“Aang?” Her voice had broken him out of his reverie.

“Huh?” He jumped.

“You’re… kind of staring?” She asked with a slight blush.

“Oh, sorry. Lost in thought for a second.” He’d halfway mumbled, blushing as well.

Present Aang shook himself out of his memory. Twelve year old Aang had _not_ been the smoothest guy in the world. But one thing twenty two year old Aang had in common with twelve year old Aang is that he still really liked her hair. The difference is, now he could actually touch it. Which is exactly what he did as he walked up to where she sat brushing it out.

“Hey.” He mumbled, kissing the top of her head while running his fingers through the tendrils running down her back.

“Aang,” She chastised gently, “I just washed it.”

He smiled at her in the mirror. “Let me.” He gently took the brush from her hands and picked up where she had started.

She watched him suspiciously for a moment. She knew he’d seen her do this countless times, but Aang doesn’t have hair, and the one time he did, it hadn’t been long enough to brush. He gave her a wide smile at her analyzing, and continued the movements he had memorized from her.

“I got this, sweetie.” He said, leaning down once again to kiss the top of her head.

She pulled her mouth to the side and continued watching him for just a moment longer, before closing her eyes and just letting him brush it.

He smiled at her. One of his favorite things was when she was relaxed around him. There’d never been a time when she necessarily wasn’t, he’d seen her tense before, but it had never been because of _him,_ but when it was like this, when they were being so domestic, it made him feel absolutely _giddy_. He never could figure out why, but that didn’t seem to be here nor there at the moment. He continued brushing her hair, probably longer than he needed to, but she didn’t say anything, so he kept doing it. If only twelve year old him could see him now. He finally leaned over and put the brush on the small table, but kept his hands in her hair. He straightened and fluffed it out a little, spreading it across her shoulders, and gently running his fingers through the strands. He leaned around her to kiss her cheek.

“All done.” He said once he pulled away.

She smiled at him as she ran her own fingers through it. “Thank you.”

He hummed a reply as he moved away from her, letting her finish the rest of her nightly routine. He glanced back at her as he settled onto the bed. She was putting an ointment on her hands. Twelve year old Aang couldn’t even dream up these moments with her, just getting ready for sleep, moving around each other in a dance memorized after years of living together. She walked towards him, looking down at her hands as she rubbed the last of the ointment in.

“Done?” He asked, although he already knew the answer.

“Mm-hm.” She replied as she turned over the covers, getting in and attaching herself to his torso, wrapping her arms around his waist, and tangling her legs with his. He slid one arm under her, sending a puff of air towards their lantern with the other, putting it out. His hand immediately went back to her hair as he settled down next to her, running his hands through the dark locks once again.

“Aaaang.” She drew out his name in complaint, but all that really did was make him think about how she could draw out his name in _other_ ways. He cleared his throat, chasing the thoughts away. They had an early morning meeting with an Earth Kingdom governor, and they had once missed such a meeting due to oversleeping. Explaining to the governor just _why_ they had overslept was an experience Aang would rather not repeat. He turned his focus back to Katara. “You’re going to get it all greasy.”

“I don’t know what that means.” He laughed, still stoking her hair.

She rolled her eyes, not that he could see it in the dark. “You wouldn’t.” She laughed slightly, reaching up and patting the crown of his bald head.

“Hey!” He laughed, ducking his head to get away from her hand and planting a solid kiss on her mouth, leaving her breathless. “It’s to discourage vanity.”

She scoffed at him playfully. “I’m not vain about my hair, I just prefer it when it’s not greasy.” She nudged his forehead with hers. “If anything, you’re more vain about your baldness than I am about my hair.”   
  
“It symbols my mastery of airbending!” He retorted indignantly.

“I know.” She said with a smile, kissing him lightly. “Youngest airbending master ever. I’m so proud of you.” She stretched to kiss the tip of his arrow. “And your arrows.”

He was blushing, but wasn’t about to let her win. “Sweetie, your _grandmother_ wasn’t even alive when I got my arrows, you can’t be proud.”

She scoffed at him, lightly smacking the back of his head. “I can too!” She planted a solid kiss on him. “I’m proud of your arrows.” Another kiss. “I’m proud of your mastering waterbending.” Kiss. “And earthbending.” Kiss. “And fire.” Kiss. “And how you brought peace while staying true to who you are.” Kiss. “And how you’re continuing that peace, how you’re handling everything that’s being thrown at you while still being the Aang I fell in love with.” She planted one last kiss on him, a long, hard one, that left _him_ breathless.

As she pulled back, she had a mischievous smile on her face, one eyebrow raised. He let out a breathy laugh, and leaned his forehead against hers. “Okay, okay. I believe you.”

She grinned in triumph, and he was rewarded with yet another kiss. “I still like your hair, though.” He murmured, returning his hand to her dark tresses. “I’d be vain if I had this hair.”

She rolled her eyes, but smiled slightly nonetheless, letting him continue his ministrations. “I don’t see why. It’s thick and annoying.”

He bumped his forehead against hers, harder than usual, but not hard enough to actually hurt either of them. “Blasphemy!” He cried. She rolled her eyes yet again. “It’s beautiful.” He whispered reverently, playing with a strand that was framing her face. “It’s part of you, part of the Katara that _I_ fell in love with.” They both laughed slightly at him mimicking her words from earlier. “And it’s so soft.”


End file.
